Quarantine Regen
Quarantine Regen= Quarantine Regen (formerly Quarantine) is Combat Arms' 8th Game Mode. It was introduced in the 07-28-09 Patch. Overview As the name implies, a group of players have been quarantined within a specific map. Several amongst you have unknowingly been Infected. Your mission is to "Quarantine" the area, and make sure The Infection does not spread outside of the map. The human team will attempt to take down the Infected and stay alive, while the Infected will hunt down the survivors. Players are expected to work together, and use their skills, dexterity, and knowledge of the terrain to win. |-| Gameplay= Gameplay Pre-game: There is a period of 20 seconds of which the humans can prepare for the Host Infected to be chosen. Actual game: After the 20 seconds are over, 1-3 humans will be chosen to become Host Infected, depending on the amount of players currently in the round. If there are less than 12, there will only be two Infected. If there are more than 12 players, then it will be 3. Rounds There are 3 ways that a round can end. *1 : The Infected are all destroyed. (20 points to every Survivor, 0 for every Infected) *2 : Time runs out. (20 points to every Survivor, -1 for every Infected) *3 : Everyone has died/become Infected. (3 points for every remaining Infected) Note that you must still be "alive" by the end of a round in order to gain any points. So if you're aiming to get EXP, then suicide is highly discouraged in Quarantine Regen. Rules In order for an Infected to infect a human, they must hit them once at close range. The Infected can be knocked back with gunfire, and are only immobile when crouching. Use their lack of balance to their advantage, by keeping them at bay and potentially knocking them down from high ground. At the same time, crouch in order to waste your enemy's ammunition; and strike while they have to reload. The Infected can also heal as long as they're alive, so they should hide somewhere safe and slowly regain their health. Likewise, humans should track them down and eradicate them before they have a chance to heal. The Infected will regain 10% of their original health every 3 seconds when immobile; and any movement or damage inflicted will cause them to stop regenerating health. In several maps, there are "Safe Rooms" that the humans can enter at a certain point. Compared to most safe spots, safe rooms can literally be used to hold out against the Infected and win, if players are sufficiently skilled enough. No safe room is perfect, however, as they each have their flaws and can be broken into eventually. For humans, it is recommended that you stay on guard and keep away from any openings in the safe room at all times, to ensure that you don't get Infected (especially around thin walls, windows, bars, and other open areas). For the Infected, one should use these vulnerabilites to strike an unsuspecting enemy from within the safe room and start an outbreak that could potentially end the game in your favor. Objectives *The primary goal of the Infected is to take out every single surviving Mercenary, gaining a single point per infection. They ensure their strength in numbers by passing on the virus, and should work together to kill every remaining survivor. Surviving the duration of the round isn't required, but it will give you more points. *The primary goal of the Survivors is to completely wipe out the Infected, gaining 3 points per kill. It is recommended to isolate yourself from other players at the beginning of each room, but regroup with other survivors as soon as possible. From there, Survivors must work together and hold out for as long as they can. Surviving the duration of the round is optional (and a great way to earn points,with 20 points per round survived), but should always be a priority. |-| The Infected= For more, see the Infected. The Infected Unlike the Infected from Fireteam, these Infected in Quarantine are agile and much more deadly. They need no ammo and can spread The Infection in one hit; while their high durability allows them to take a fair amount of damage before they can die. Infected have: *immunity to poison. *immunity to drowning. *immunity to falling damage. *immunity to flashbangs. *immunity to headshots & nutshots. *immunity to attacks from other Infected. *heavy resistance to bullet damage. *moderate resistance to melee damage. *vulnerability to fire. *vulnerability to explosives. *extreme agility/speed. *high amounts of stamina. *the ability to regenerate. Health *The Infected have HP depending on the type of vest worn as a human, what mutagens are used, and what type of Infection they have. *'Note:' A mutagen supersedes vests in deciding how much health a player has. *After 2/3/10, the Infected now have much lower HP than they did originally. *After 31.5.2017, all Infected have had a 50% HP increase. *After 7.7.2017, all Infected have had their HP increase removed along with a 9% HP decrease rounded to the nearest 5th. |-| Map Changes= Maps Currently, the Infection has spread to: #Overdose (Default map) #Two Towers #Showdown #Warhead #Junk Flea #Kill Creek #Ghost Town #Neptune #Short Fuse #Oil Rig #Death Row #Junk Flea 2 #Lunar Labs #Quantum Labs #Heavy Metal #Treasure Ship #Warehouse #Silent Square #Castle Storm Nexon may continue to randomly add Quarantine to maps that already exist, or design maps specifically for Quarantine. Map Changes (Varies from Map to Map.) All "Quarantined" maps feature changes to the layout that suit new gameplay elements. In these "alternate" maps, what you may have been familiar with is now different. The only certainty is that there is no perfect "safe spot" in any map. (REVISIONS END HERE - 10/1/13) * Overdose's "safe doors" at Alpha and Bravo open only after the 1-minute mark is reached. They can also be locked and partially destroyed. The ladder near the lab has been removed, and there is an operating table within the lab. *Two Towers now takes place in the late afternoon, where the sky is reddish-orange in color. The bottom portion of ladders into the two towers are removed so the towers are rendered useless. The large doors in Bravo base are now covered in blood. There is also a cloud of toxic gas under the building, coupled with a wooden plank at the first level which allows quicker access to both sides. There are also fishing nets which can be used to climb in and out of water. Both the Infected AND humans can use them. *Showdown continues to take place at night. The map has now been cut off from the surrounding city; mostly by a blockade of wrecked cars and debris nearby. It now has overhangs on the buildings on which players can team up and combat the Infected. A large truck is now also present in the middle of the map, right next to a number of boxes. The boxes on the truck can be used to access higher areas within the map. The new overhangs can be ideal for staging group efforts, as they provide great visibility over the area to spot and hold back the Infected. They are also hard (but not impossible) to reach. *Warhead now takes place directly at night. The sewer canal system has been opened, and the entire channel is now flooded with toxic water. Toxic gas also hovers over the water. The wooden bridge between Alpha and Bravo has partially collapsed in the middle, and Alpha's bath and locker room have now been blocked by fallen lockers. There is also a special explosive barrel that will ignite before exploding. It can inflict at least 500 damage to the Infected, and the blast cannot be tanked or evaded directly. The field area beside Alpha's spawn point and the area across the sewer opening are now accessible. Two dumpsters and a metal crate are also accessible, providing a hiding spot for human players to hide in. *Junk Flea now takes place during the late afternoon. The stairs that lead up to the center walkway are now gone, so it can no longer be easily accessed. There are crates strewn everywhere; the majority of which are strewn closely around the walkway. Several of the crates also stack up, allowing players to get on top of the walkway and fend off the Infected. The wooden platform area near Alpha base is now halved. *Kill Creek now takes place during the late afternoon. There is a large truck on the lower bridge, with graffiti written all over it. It will block off most easy access to either sides of the map. The train's roof can now be accessed, either by climbing a partially-broken ladder near Alpha's spawn, or entering the center compartment and jumping on some crates to reach the top. *Ghost Town now takes place during the late afternoon. The walkway to the roof is gone and in its place is a crate in which you can jump on and across the gap. A ledge also appears nearby Alpha. *Neptune: Neptune now takes place during the late afternoon. The Submarine area is now accessible and the water can be swum in, however, the water is now toxic. Also, there are several platforms that you can jump onto from the skyways. *Oil Rig now takes place at night. Access to the top of the crane has been removed and two new (interconnected) platforms have been added. One is occasionally blocked off by a moving crate (thanks to the crane), and the other has two pipelines that can catch fire, depending on which way the valve is turned. Each new platform provides an entrance to a "safe room" that can be broken into via the steel grates above the rooms, or through the other safe room. There are also two fishing nets to climb up on, and a new ladder. *Short Fuse now takes place during the late afternoon. The entire courtyard near the parking lot has been opened up, allowing access to a single safe room. There are also two "QQ" crates that have an extraordinary amount of HP. Several trash cans can now be opened up, the fire escape stairwell (and the cola machine area near Bravo) can no longer be accessed, and there are several breakable boards that can be repaired. Three dumpsters are also accessible, providing a hiding spot for human players to hide in. *Death Row *Junk Flea 2 now takes place during the late afternoon. The safe room is opened, however the room is filled with toxic gas and clears only after the 1-minute mark is reached. Two metal crates were removed and crates were added to access the safe room, along with an additional roof boards creating another pathway to the saferoom. A portion of the metal walkway in one of the buildings has been destroyed. Strategies Main Article: Quarantine Regen / Map Strategies Exploits Main Article: Overdose/Exploits |-| Events= *During the initial release of Quarantine, the whole game was customized to promote the new Game Mode. *#The web site's navigation bar was changed in order to feature veins of red. *#The log-in screen had been changed to a promotional image. Many Quarantine images are still used today. *#The "O" in "Combat Arms" had an Infected in it surrounded by an Infected's reticule. *#Last but not least, the CA Loading Screen (with the sprinting soldier) had been replaced by a lumbering Infected, which could also jump when spacebar was pressed. *With the 7/28/11 Content Update, Quarantine experience per game has been increased by +400% and GP by +350%. **Though thanks to the "unprecendented" powerleveling spree that immediately followed, the update after the patch adjusted the method (not the rate) in which that EXP is earned, giving the Infected a better EXP payout. |-| Gallery= Media Oil rig5.png Oil Rig.png Oil Rig3.png Oil Rig2.png Oil Rig1.png Bushmaster II.png Striker.png |-| Trivia= Glitches *An interesting fact about Quarantine is that if all the humans (or all but one) "somehow" die before the Host Countdown is completed, the Humans automatically "win" the round. (However the player does not get a surivival point) **Also, if all the people that were going to be "chosen" as hosts are kicked or leave the game, the round will instantly end and the Humans will win the round. *Many people use Quarantine as a good hacking opportunity because they can get massive kill amounts without any downsides, such as a low KDR. **Because of the massive OPK and other hack riots, QR high scores did not exist for a very long time. *When areas of deep water were first introduced in Quarantine, a glitch known as the "Super Jump" could be performed. An Infected looks down while in the water and jumps, sometimes resulting in a high backwards jump capable of sending it well into the air. It is now patched as of the 3-9-09 patch. However with the release of Neptune, this glitch is well prevalent and is a main reason why Neptune is seldomly played. Trivia Infected *Aside from the Crusher and Striker (which themselves weren't released until much later), no other forms of Infected make an appearance in Quarantine Mode. *The Infected can only "instantly" Infect other players in Quarantine. They are also much more agile and powerful than they are in any other game mode. *The Infected will cough in the toxic gas, but it doesn't hurt them. They also can swim in deep water, though other players cannot. *The Infected are also able to use the V, B and N voice command functions. However when used, the commands will come out as unintelligible growls instead of words. Each category of the radio messages makes a different sound, instead of having a different sound for each of the commands. The sounds also differ depending on what type of Infected you are, and whether you are a Male or Female Infected. *One swipe from an Infected's claws will inflict around 300 damage. This has been proven repeatedly, since an Infected can destroy barrels, crates, barriers, certain traps, and even other Infected in just one hit. #As such, no player, is safe from the Infection since they all have a maximum of 100 HP. #In some rare cases, players that lag or have an HP exploit can be "immune" to Infection because their HP meter is bugged or cannot be fully loaded. (See HP Lock.) #However, the Infected also have a resistance to the damage of other Infected, so it only inflicts around 40-50 points her hit. General *The first "Safe Rooms" were exclusive to Overdose. It wouldn't be until much, much later that new safe rooms were released. *Quarantine is currently the only game mode that orders every player oppositely when they enter the room. Players who arrive first are pushed to the back of the scoreboard, while newcomers are automatically put to the front. *In "Quarantined" maps, you can hear other player's gunshots and ricochets from far away, when you usually can't in other Game Modes. Due to either Quarantine itself, or the lack of constant gunfire, "super-sonic" hearing is possible for the Infected as well as the Humans, especially in Overdose. *Just like Fireteam, during every Quarantine match, there is actually music playing in the background. The music is at its loudest at the beginning of the round, and at the countdown as each rounds' end. The track played is called "Zombie Ambiance" (found in CA's BGM folder.) *Despite appearing in the trailer for Quarantine, neither Snow Valley or Death Room are playable Quarantine maps. *None of the Arctic or Tropical Warzones have been Quarantined since the release of Quarantine Mode. Category:Game Modes Category:PvP Category:Infected Category:2009